Number 1400
by sparklebutt
Summary: Yosuke and Souji try to build their relationship by spending a breakfast out with Yosuke's parents. Rated M for chapters to come.


**Prompt: Yosuke and Souji try to build their relationship by spending a breakfast out with Yosuke's parents. Everything goes awry. **Includes slash. Yosuke/Soooji, yosuke/Teddie, yosuke/Adachi, mitsuo/and the boys. This is an AU, it's an endless summer boy I want you close to me in an endless summer we'll make love and we'll be free

Souji was dep in slumber on yosuke's bed. He had a beautiful sleeping face, what an angle. Yosuke tried to wake the angel from his sleep,

"Souji.." HE whispered like a gardening hose. "Souji." He spoke normally now, "SOUJI!" he now screamed it because souji is a fat lazy turd. Souji faced him and belloed,

"no" This make yosuke MAD! "Wake up my mom has to install the new king sized temperpedic mattress to my bed." Yosuke's face showed anger and annoy

"fine" said the bowlcut.

"bowlcut I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to souji" souji rooled off the bed onto the pink carpet. Yosuke's carpet is gay. Yosgay's momma set up the new bed and souji rolled onto it and went back to sleep. Teddie bellyflopped onto the new mattress

"Souji." Yosuke screamed. "we gotta eat breakfast with my parents so they get to know you as my awesome cool fiancé..And you Teddie, you can look at the menu online and text me what u want. Just go to the offfical IHOP site and look at the menu, okay teddie. Okay?" Yosuke looked at the blondie (a heart of glass) and teddie looked up from the comf bed

"ok" teddie roared thru the house. Yosuke put on blue skinny jeans and cowboy boots along with his awesome unicorn sweater. Souji hopped up and said,

"im going to wear you're clothes" yosuke hating this idea agreed sadly. Sooj put on a t-shirt with a bird on it and said how cute the bird was for like 5 minutes. Then he but on booty shorts BUT TEDDIE GOT PISSED OFF. And sayed,

"you should wear something nice to impress yosuke's parents, sensei, KUMAaaaaa." Souji put on jeans. They went to ihop

Yosuke's mom and dad looked serious. They sat across from the two boys. A familiar face came over and asked the party what they wanted 2 drink. IT WAS MITSUO!kubo! he talked funny because he is an anti-social shut in that hates everyone.

"y-y-yoo want something 2 drank" mitsuo wobbled. Souji smiled at the mitsuo and said,

"oh hey baby! Why are you working here, sweetheart?" mitsuo looked at the flow (floor for none cool guys) and wimpered,

"I'm making mony for the family, adachi demands more cabbage everyday." Everyone ordered drinks now, yoske orders dr pepper, and soooj ordered water. Yosuke's parents ordered coffee. Mitsuo went gone. Yosuke's mam looked at souji,

"What kind of relationship are you in with yosgay?" Souji looked at the woman and said,

"We're married." Yosuke's mom got mad because she wasn't invited to the wedding! Yosuke interrupted and said,

"Well it was under crazy circumstances that you wouldn't understand." Yosuke and souji thought about the past and souji said

"I guess we are fiancés because everyone's memories were erased when satan was defeated in his uprising." Souji smiled at the parents. Then all the sudden, MOEL-CHAN (moel gas station attendant, we think it's a man because your stupid) walked up with coffee.

"you guys want some coffee?" yosuke's parents insisted him to leave but he winked at yosuke's momma. She swooned and gave him her cup. He pured coffee in the cup and then Namatame walked over and got right infront of moel-chan and asked the party,

"want desert" he handed them desert menus, and they all looked at him and say,

"we haven't even ordered our food you dumbass" namatama cried because he just wanted to save them with desert, Moel-chan got mad and poored burning coffee all over namamartma's butt. He screamed,

"MY FACE!" everyone looked at him like he was a big stupid because his ass was in pain not his face.

Mitsuo walked over with menus because he forgot to give them to them OOPs! Mitsuo gave everyone the drinkies and said "want do you want for food?" they didn't look at menus and got mad at mitsuo and he ran away. Yosuke's mom looked at souji and asked

"what do you like about our yosuke?" souji looked at the sun dramatically

"he's really nice, and he's really attractive, and he's a sweetheart that would risk his life for me." Souji sipped the watur. Yoskue blushed and hid his face in the menu

"SOOJ! Don't say stuff like that its embarrassing!"

Yosuke's mam asked, "What's it like to be gay?" souji looked back at the sun

"its great, but its like any other relationship." Souji sipped water again

Yosuke's mom nodded slightly and added another question,

"do you like the new temperpedic king sized mattress?" souji looked at the sun now his eyes were burning.

"I love it. Its squishy and wonderful." He sips water. Yosuke looked up to the group and said,

"Yeah, I can't wait to fuck Souji on it" he smiled. Everyone stared at him. Yosuke gasped and covered his mouth. Yosuke's dad awkwardly coughs.

Mitsuo walked over ready to take orders, souji ordered a number 1, yosuke looks at mitsuo and says

"I want a number 14…hundred." Mitsuo's face scrunched up like a raisin and he let out a screech. Yosuke laughed and said "I'll take a number 5." Yosukee's mom wanted a #15 and yosuke's dad wanted #2 (not like a poop) mitsuo ran away. Yosuke's mom looked at souji, and smiled.

"Is it too loud in Yosukes room? The rain hits the roof and it sounds pretty bad up there. You two can always move into the basement." Yosuke's mom sipped coffee. Souji sipped water and said,

"Don't worry about it, I think it's fine up there." He smiled like a gentleman. Yosuke sipped his dr. pepper and blurted out,

"Ahaha, yeah it is pretty loud up there! Sometimes SOuji screams like a little girl when we fuck!" Eveyone stared at Yosuke once more. Yosuke's dad looked mad and disgusted. Yosuke gasped at what he said and ran away out into the mist. They ran out after Yosuke, and souji knew where he was so he ran to adachi's house.

DING DONG WHENT THE DOORbell. "moshimoshi" moel-chan answered the door wearing a tutu. He could see the gang in the background, Mitsuo, Adachi, Namatame, Shadow Ysouke (Bruce) and shadow teddie (Craisin), all wearing cute tutus! They were having a cabbage tea party.

"have you seen yosuke?" souji asked.

"yes he's here" belloed mitsuo in the BGM. Adachi stood up, making his tutu bounce,

"What! He's here?" Adachi looked around for his tru love yosuke, he found him in the corner and went over 2 him, and put his arm around youski,

"what's wrong, twinkletoes..?" adachi asked.

"I messed up my parents meeting with souji! All the peer pressure made me say bad things!" yosuke cry now

"do you need comfort or help, sparklebutt?" yosuke shook his head at the offer and stood up and walked right past souji. He ran down the street,a nd souji chased him. Good thing souji's faster! Souji caught up to him and asked him what the fuck he was doing and yosuke said,

"I can save our reputation by showing them teddie! lets go to piiza hut!"


End file.
